A sensor proposed in recent years performs photoelectric conversion with an organic film or other photoelectric conversion film and directly stores the resulting signal charge on a diffusion layer (hereinafter referred to as the FD (Floating Diffusion)) formed on a Si (silicon) substrate.
If, for example, an FD, a PD (Photo Diode), and a pixel transistor are separately disposed on an identical substrate by means of element isolation such as STI (Shallow Trench Isolation), which is achieved by forming a shallow trench in a Si substrate and then filling the shallow trench with an insulator including SiO2 or other oxide film, an electric field with respect to Pwell and STI regions can be relaxed to suppress junction leakage by lowering the RST Drain voltage of the FD (refer, for example, to PTL 1 and PTL 2).